1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn mower accessories and, more particularly to a front-mounted payload bin for a zero-turn lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design and operation of commercial and residential lawn mowers has changed considerably over the years. Early spinning wheel push-mowers have evolved into the extremely maneuverable, self-powered, high-horse power riding mowers of today. Perhaps the most maneuverable of modern lawn mowers is the “zero-turn” mower depicted in FIG. 1. Zero-turn mowers 10 include a maneuverable rear wheel drive system that accommodates “transmission steering,” that is, the mower turns by controlling the rotation of the drive wheels 45 relative to one another. The term “zero-turn” refers to the turning radius of the mower. By reversing or holding stationary one of the mower's drive wheels 45, a zero-turn mower 10 requires very little, if any, forward displacement (e.g., substantially zero inches) to turn 180 degrees. Turning sharply in this regard requires front wheels 22, 23 that are generally structured as freely rotatable, castor-type, wheels as shown. A frame assembly 15 couples the front wheels 21, 22 to the rear or drive wheels 45 of the mower. In the depicted application, the frame assembly 15 includes first and second deck support brackets 20, 21 that are configured to support a mowing deck 30 as shown.
The increased maneuverability of zero-turn mowers allow commercial and residential consumers to create manicured lawns of ever increasing complexity. However, zero-turn mowers are generally not adaptable to assist consumers in other lawn care endeavors. For example, zero-turn mowers are not typically desirable for towing trailers or other payload bins. The maneuverability of zero-turn mowers, while an advantage when cutting grass, may cause conventional towed trailers to flip or jackknife when the mower turns sharply. This fact often forces consumers to forego the increased maneuverability of a zero-turn mower in favor of the flexibility and practicality of conventional, less-maneuverable, riding lawn mowers. Alternatively, consumers wishing to achieve the dual goals of high maneuverability and acceptable towing capacity may be forced to undertake the prohibitive expense of using two pieces of expensive machinery for each goal, namely, a zero-turn mower for mowing and a conventional mower for hauling.
Thus, there is a need for a zero-turn mower accessory that improves the flexibility and practicality of zero-turn mowers by allowing such mowers to efficiently accept and transport a payload of earth, mulch, or other materials. In particular, the accessory should be structured such that the accessory can be stably coupled and operable with a zero-turn lawn mower without flipping or jack-knifing. The accessory should provide a robust and durable payload bin assembly that is capable of routinely supporting significant payloads weighing in excess of several hundred pounds. The accessory should also be readily adaptable for attachment to a variety of zero-turn and non-zero-turn mower configurations.